So Unexplainable
by JMisLB
Summary: Songfic oneshots, basically. Dasey, there may be other couples, it all depends. Writing because I need to get it out of my system. Requests allowed. That's all.. I think. Oh! CLICKY...Please?
1. Scared

**I talk too much/Note**: Uhm, okay. I've been wanting to write Life With Derek fanfiction for quite some time. Well, so here it is. In songfic form. Want more? Request songs. I'll do my best. Uhhhm. Don't know what else to say, really. At the end, I'll say which song and yeah - I don't own them, so no suing me.

**Disclaimer**: Basically, I own nothing. Capeesh?

D a s e y!

--

He slammed the door and could hear her laugh from upstairs. Narrowing his eyes, Derek walked through the living room - ignoring the looks from Edwin and Lizzie. His feet took him up the stairs, as quickly as they could. Of course, it wasn't fast enough. Turning the corner to the hallm he stopped in front of her door. He thought about barging in before his hand turned to a fist and knocked on the door, "Casey, I know you're in there and you're going to let me in!" his voice called out, half-panic and half-anger.

The door opened and their eyes found eachother. Derek noticed they were happy, gaurded and scared. And she saw his eyes. His eyes were dark, scared, hopeful and it made her stomach squirm with excitement. Were they finally going to stop going in circles now? Was he ready to admit what she had admitted months ago? She hoped so.

Derek gently reached forward, his hand connecting with her shoulder and he guided her backwards as they both ignored the spark sent through them. Once they were both inside the door, he close the door before leaning over and turning her radio on. There would be no spies today.

His arm dropped and hung by his side. They stood there, in silence and their eyes staring into the others. The music was a cover up and neither of them were really listening to what it was. Casey went to speak and Derek shook his head, holding up his finger to indicate for her to give him a moment.

She nodded and sat down on her bed, he walked over to her computer chair and sat in it, spinning around to face her. She was patient, she waited. Casey watched him fight himself, she could see each point flick through his eyes. She could see the emotions. How he was scared, worried. The excitment in his eyes, then the moment of being completely unsure.

Then, he reached into his pocket and pulled a small sheet of paper from it. Casey knew what it was. She smiled and he saw. He sighed, the corners of his lips twitching to smile. Slowly, he unfolded it. His eyes read the words that he'd read all day, since he'd found it in his locker. It had been a kick in the gut, his wake-up call. His push because she'd been waiting exactly five months and while she was getting restless, she would of kept waiting.

_I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
I'm barely holdin' on to you._

_xoxo,  
Casey_

Derek read the words out, quietly - almost a whisper before he stood up and nearly ran the very short distance to the bed. He sat down quickly and took her hand into his. Their fingers laced and his other hand went against her cheek, his thumb moving against her cheek. She grinned and he shook his head, "Don't give up on me."

Casey shook her head, now, "I'm not... but sometimes I wonder if I'm wasting my time, holding on. You either love me and want us, or you don't. I don't mean to push, but this all came out five months ago," she took a moment and looked into his eyes. Her thumb moved against his and her hand laid itself ontop of his, stopping his own movement, "I want you, Derek. I'm in love with you," she saw the words and his eyes lighten, "You already knew that... And I know you love me. So what's wrong? Why do we go in these circles?"

He knew what she was talking about. The slipped kisses, when he lost his mind. The eye-contact, little notes left for the other and her laughter provoking him to just hug her, hold her. Because, he'd even told her then, too. He was in love with her, he just... needed time. This was different, so different from anything he was use too.

Derek opened his mouth to answer her, but no sound came out. "Say what you mean, for once. Okay?" she was gentle with him and he didn't deserve it, he knew.

A few moments passed before he nodded and reconnected eyes with her, "I'm scared." She shook her head, as if asking if that was all. Because she was scared too, but she was willing to go through all the scary things for him. "Me too," she mumbled before he leaned in and kissed her.

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life_

Broken - Lifehouse.

--

So! How was that? Good, I hope. D: I have a BETA, but this is not BETA'd..because I can't find her in the slew of my e-mails...I'm still looking, I miss her! Anywho, read. Review? (Pleeeease!) And er, enjoy? Come back soon? I don't know. baibai now!


	2. Love You

**I talk too much/Note**: Yaaay. I'll probably be using different lyrics from this song. Yeeep..uuuuh. I don't know what else to say. Besides.. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Except this litte piece of lent. Oh boy!

D a s e y!

--

Casey sighed as she leaned against her locker and closed her eyes. He was late, she wasn't in a rush but she missed him. She hadn't really got to see or talk to him all day and he was suppose to be there ten minutes ago. The hall was clear, for the most part. Everybody had ran out as soon as the bell rang and she'd gotten a few "See ya' later, Case" from people that she did know and Emily had waited until Sam came up and said he was stealing his girlfriend away.

She chuckled quietly at the thought. Her best friend and her ex-boyfriend. Well, he was probably thinking the same. His best friend and his ex-girlfriend.

Another minute passed before she heard running footsteps and she opened her eyes, glancing around. That's when she spotted the hair and leather jacket, running her way. His bag was falling from his shoulder and the closer he got, she noticed his hair was damp. He stopped right in front of her and put his hands on either side of her, on the locker.

His eyes were wide and he had that smile on that said he was sorry and he'd been forgiven the moment he showed up. She leaned in and kissed him gently and quickly. When she pulled away, Derek frowned before explaining himself, "I hate having gym last period, you know I like to actually enjoy the shower when I take it."

Casey gave an un-ladylike snort before pushing herself from the locker, making their noses touch. He dropped his arms from the locker and placed themselves around her waist, "Am I forgiven?"

"You always are," she rolled her eyes before wrapping her arms around him. Her hands began to play with the ends of his growing hair. Derek had been about to brush his lips against hers when they heard a sigh. They both looked over to see their principal, "I know school is out, but there is still no kissing in the halls. Now get home, it's the beginning of the weekend! Shouldn't you be out enjoying yourselves?"

Derek went to say that he was enjoying himself and Casey laughed, cutting him off, "You're right, bye now!" with that, her hand found his and she pulled him from the halls of their school. As they walked away, they heard their principal laughing quietly.

_Or that look that you get when you show up late  
Baby, I love you, I love you anyway._

That's When I Love You - Aslyn.

--

I like feedback. -Insert huge smile here.- Please?


	3. Don't Stop

**I talk too much/Note**: Blahblahblah, an update? I wanted to do something else with this.. but I figured it was too mature. So I tossed it and wrote this.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Life With Derek. I don't own any songs. I don't even own this water bottle. sulk

D a s e y!

--

Never had a girl caught his attention like this. He knew Edwin had been surprised when the whole family found out and he knew that once his Dad got over his shock, he'd be surprised. Because Derek dated, and he dated a lot. There was a knock on his door and before he could answer, Marti walked in, "Smerek, Casey's almost done. Get downstairs and wait on her!"

Derek smiled at his little sister, "Okay, Smarti. Thanks for the warning." he ruffled the girl's hair up and she scrunched her nose up, swatting him away before she ran from the room. He laughed quietly before he looked back at the mirror and fixed his collar, Derek quickly decided he looked alright. No, he looked fine. He still had that huge ego. But really? He wanted everything to be perfect for her.

Making sure he had his wallet, Derek left his room and closed his door before rushing down the stairs. There, he came to face his father and his step-mother. Nora smiled and rushed over to her step-son. She began to pat down his hair and as he swatted her hands away, they both chuckled before Nora got serious. Derek nodded, because there was nothing to be said - Nora didn't have to say it, she knew Derek would take care of Casey.

As Nora stepped to the side, his father looked at him. He still hadn't got use to the idea of his son and his step-daughter dating. But it was legal and the two were happy together... they were in love. Anyone could see it and who was he, George had asked himself, to get in the way of that? Neither of them said anything and didn't have time too, either, because then Lizzie was rushing down the stairs and turning Derek in the direction of the stairs.

Why was he suddenly nervous? He and Casey had went on plenty of dates. But.. that had been in secret. Was that the difference here? He didn't have time to question the nervousness, because then Edwin ran down after Lizzie, a huge smile on his face. He patted Derek on the shoulder before slipping his hand into Lizzie's and dragging her to sit on the couch. Marti meowed from somewhere as Casey appeared on the stairs and his throat became dry.

Casey was wearing a strapless red dress. It fell to her knees and hugged her perfectly in all the right places. Her feet had been covered in simple, but cute red flats - because, after all, she was Klutzilla. As she stepped down on the bottom step, her eyes were locked on Derek's and he smiled before stepping forward. Forgetting they were in front of their family, he gently reached for her hand and bent down to place a kiss on it. When she laughed, he looked up at her and grinned. It was then that he noticed the way her hair had been left down, but curled slightly. He liked it. He also liked the way she had only wore eyeliner and some lipgloss.

"You're gorgeous, Case." he said as their fingers laced down and she stepped down and stood beside him. She blushed and looked at their gaping family. Derek noticed and gave them his slight attention, but he was mainly focused on Casey.

"So," George spoke for the first time, "You two. No later than one am. You're lucky your one year falls on a Saturday night," he tossed the keys at Derek, who caught them with his free hand and smiled at his dad, "You two have fun," George's eyes widened, "But not too much fun!" Nora rolled her eyes and swatted at her husband before nodding to them both, "Have fun, kids."

Both Derek and Casey blushed a bit at that.

Derek's hand slipped from hers and wrapped around her waist, pulling him closer to him, "Thanks guys.." he said quietly. He was sure they heard though. Quickly, he began to walk, pulling Casey with him. He was excited. He wanted to get on with their date. When they walked out of the door and he walked her to the car, he held the door open for her before running to his side and getting in.

Nora smiled as she watched from the window.

**x333333333**

Dinner had been amazing. Derek had pulled Casey's chair out for her, something she was far use too, but still couldn't get over. They had talked about everything. Their parents reaction, the looks they had been catching Edwin send Lizzie and vis versa. They talked about school, college and the upcoming graduation. They talked about their relationship.

When dinner was done, Derek had paid. And once outside, he took her hand and they walked to the car. Once they were in the car, they were both at a loss as to what to do. They had decided that they'd switch presents whenever they got home. Casey leaned over and kissed Derek on the cheek, "Can we go to the park?"

Derek started the car and they were off towards the park closer to their house.

**x333333333**

Casey shivered, her hand was laced in Derek's and she couldn't wipe the smile from her lips. He stopped walking, without her noticing, so she was yanked back towards him and he chuckled quietly. She playfully glared up at him, "The hold up, lover boy?" He shrugged out of his jacket and carefully wrapped it around her shoulders, "Just making sure my girl doesn't get sick." She blushed and he could tell, even in the moonlight.

His arm wrapped around her shoulders and she wrapped her arms around his waist and they continued walking.

"You're amazing, Derek."

He glanced at her and smiled, he didn't know what to say. He wasn't going to respond with his usual cockiness and ruin their wonderful date. So, he just smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "You're pretty amazing too, Case."

Their eyes locked before she laughed, "I know." They both laughed at that before sitting on a park bench.

**x333333333**

He had stopped her mid-sentence. They had said the words plenty of times, but it had caught her off-gaurd.. or something. "I love you," and she had kissed him. It was sweet, little kisses. Until it got intense and they had ended up clinging to eachother. Her arms twined around his neck and his arms around her waist, holding her in place - making sure she wouldn't fall from his lap. He was glad no one was around. Her lips disconnected from his and she began kissing down his jawbone. He shivered, she made a mental note. She leaned her body closer to his and his eyes closed, his lips biting down on his bottom lip to keep quiet. She was driving him crazy.

He stood up, surprising her. He tucked his arm under her legs and carried her bridial style until they got to the car, she had continued to kiss at his neck and she nipped at him as he sat her down. His hands shook slightly as he unlocked the door and opened it for her. She kissed his nose before getting into the car.

Shaking his head, he walked to his side, trying to calm down. Getting in, he shut the door and she was in his lap again. He didn't have any complaints, though. Suddenly, she leaned in and nipped at his earlobe before whispering into it. He shook his head and kissed her lovingly.

_She said please don't stop  
Loving me_

Red Ragtop by Tim McGraw

--

Soooo, I dunno if I like this or not. But, I hope you guys do. I hope it wasn't too.. er.. mature or anything. I don't know how old you all are. Now, it's off to bed for me. It's eleven pm and I have to be to work by three am. So! Read, review, Please? smiley face Leave me something, at least. I don't care if it's "I like" or "I hate" just, something. Ooooooh, yes.. and "**x333333333**" is used as a time-skip. Thanks! HEARTCHUGUISE.

**Thank you's and such...**

Jesus.Lives - There will be Lizwin, eventually... I hope?

Animefreakkagome -

chocolatebrownies - Thank you.

xOxEveryDayofarelivesxOx818 - Thank you. I planned on using a lot of those, eventually.

Brian - Uhm, I'm not sure. :D Request and I'll do my best with it.

lemonlimeb - : ) Thanks!


End file.
